


Wake Up Call

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Walks In, Embarrassed Reader, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, sam x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to wake up Sam, and finds you asleep next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

“Sammy, have you seen—what the fuck?” Dean stood in the doorway to Sam’s room, wide-eyed and in shock. 

You were curled up next to Sam, with your head on his chest and his arm around your waist. You had a small blanket resting just above both of your hips, because neither of you needed much extra warmth when you had each other. You were covered in hickeys and love bites from your thighs to your neck… and you were both straight up naked.

Sam stirred before you, but he sat up with a jolt and pulled the blanket up to cover you. 

“What the fuck yourself, Dean, haven’t you heard of knocking?” Sam shouted, propping himself up on his elbows. You were wide awake now, and you just wanted to crawl under the blankets and hide. You groaned, noticing that Dean was still staring. 

“Um, maybe you could… get the hell out?” You whined, pulling the blanket over your head. 

“I’m going to the store.” Dean mumbled, slamming the door behind him. 

“Ugh,” you groaned. “Dean.” You placed your chin on Sam’s chest.

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Sam ran his strong fingers through his hair, and then kissed the top of your head. “You know, you’re beautiful when you wake up.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Sure, when I probably smell like sex and sweat, and I’m not wearing makeup, and my hair’s a mess?” You say sarcastically.   
“Babe, you really do look stunning.” To prove his point, Sam pulled you up to meet his lips and he lazily kissed you.

“And, if you want, I’ll help you shower.” Sam whispered in your ear.   
“I’ll beat you there.” You replied, hopping out of bed and darting across the hallway naked. You smiled to yourself, knowing that now you wouldn’t have to keep any secrets from Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: oneshotwinchester


End file.
